I'll Miss You Cub
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: Sirius gets sent to Azkaban. When he gets released he is different. Will he ever be back to normal?


**This is written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition. This takes place in an AU where Voldemort has no Horcruxes. My Prompts were, Eeylops Owl Emporium, bark or mew (doesn't necessarily have to be made by a dog/cat), and write about a pet changing the owner's life - for better or for worse**

The door to the Potter's home in Godric's Hollow flew open with a bang. Subtlety was not Voldemort's strong suit. Voldemort quickly realized that the Potters were not there, but not before the Order of the Phoenix arrived with the Aurors. Voldemort was cocky. He had no backup and no help from his Death Eaters. He was soon outnumbered fifteen to one. Spells were flying every which way. Many fell and soon it was only ten to one. Sirius Black cast a blasting curse at Voldemort's neck. Voldemort's body fell to the ground, his head rolling away. Sirius apparated away, realizing that Peter Pettigrew had sold James and Lily Potter out to Voldemort.

Sirius apparated to Peter's home in Muggle London. There he was, the reason that James and Lily could have died. He was sitting on his front porch, staring into space. Peter quickly noticed Sirius standing on his lawn and took off running into Muggle London. Sirius chased Peter down the road and was gaining quickly. Peter saw this and stopped. He waved his wand before blowing up a building, killing many muggles on the street. Sirius caught his finger with a cutting curse before Peter transformed into his animagus, a rat. Aurors arrived and took Sirius into custody for killing Peter Pettigrew and an undetermined amount of Muggles. Without even a trial, Sirius was thrown into Azkaban. He just hoped his friends would get him out.

Azkaban was like living in Hell. Azkaban was on an island in the middle of the North Sea. It was freezing cold and the prisoners got striped jumpsuits that offer little to no protection from the elements. It was dark almost all the time, but a light was not necessary as there was nothing to do except sit in your cell and think. Having nothing to do and being cold was the least of your worries. There weren't any normal guards but Dementors. Dementors that made the already cold weather seem colder. They sucked the life out of you. They take away your happiness and make you relive the worst moments of your life.

 **One Month Later**

James and Lily had come out of hiding a month after Voldemort had been killed. They saw all of their friends and family, except for Sirius. James went to Sirius's house and saw that it looked like it hadn't been lived in for a couple of weeks. James started asking around. This is how he found out that Sirius had been placed in Azkaban for the murder of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew. Lily did some digging and found no record of a trial. James had a seat on the Wizengamot, so he received permission to go in front of them at the next meeting.

James calmly walked in front of the Wizengamot.

"Chief Warlock and Lords of Britain," James started, laying it on thick, "I have come before you to tell a disturbing tale. Sirius Black," At this, murmurs broke out,

"Sirius Black is currently residing in Azkaban," James stated, "but he was never given a trial." The whispers in the room turned to shouts. James waited for them to quiet down.

"Sirius was part of the Wizengamot. A pure-blood. Yet, he was not given a trial, not given a chance to defend himself. If it could happen to him, it could happen to any of us!" James exclaimed the room became louder than before.

"I say we give him a proper trial!" James exclaimed to much cheering.

 **One Week Later**

Sirius was led into the Wizengamot with magic inhibiting shackles on his wrists and ankles. He looked nothing like the happy and careless man he was less than two months before. He had a dead look in his eyes.

"Sirius Black, you are on trial for the murder of twelve Muggles and Peter Pettigrew," Albus Dumbledore said.

"About time, I plead not guilty," Sirius said. He willingly took Veritaserum. After the standard questions, Albus started asking questions about the night Voldemort was killed.

"What happened on 31 of October 1981?" Dumbultor questioned.

"I helped defeat Voldemort then I realized that James and Lily's secret keeper had to have sold them out. That secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew. I apparated to Peter's home and chased him into Muggle London. He then blew up a store. I cast a cutting curse witch cut off one of his fingers, he then transformed into his animagus form, a rat," Sirius said. A vote was made. Sirius was released from Azkaban.

After the trial, Sirius headed over to James and Lily. Lily had a sleeping Harry in her arms. James and Sirius embraced. James could tell something big had changed in Sirius. Heck, he could see it in his eyes. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. James could tell Sirius' soul had changed. Sirius gave Lily and little Harry a hug.

"Thanks, James," Sirius said to the man that was the closest thing he had to a brother.

"Anytime brother, but let's try not to make it very often, okay," James said with a smile.

Sirius just nodded.

 **One Week Later**

Sirius spent lots of time in Diagon Alley, wandering the street, but he always stopped at Eeylops Owl Emporium. He stared inside at all of the animals: owls, dogs, cat, kneazles, snakes, and toads. This was the one time he smiled. One day, Sirius saw a 'help wanted' sign on the door. He headed straight in and applied for the job.

 **One Week Later**

Sirius received an owl telling him that he got the job. The next day, Sirius arrived at Eeylops Owl Emporium ready to start working. His job was to take care of the animals. Sirius started by cleaning the owls' feathers; he found the repetitive motions soothing. Before he knew it, Eeylops Owl Emporium was closing for the day. He headed off to dinner at the Potters. Once a week, Sirius would head over to James and Lily's place for dinner. Lily quickly noticed something different about Sirius. He seemed at ease. Normally he was very uncertain. Lily stayed silent, not wanting to jinx it.

The next day, Sirius cleaned the owl cages. He did not find that as soothing as cleaning the owls, but it was still soothing. Once again he lost track of time. Time seemed to be going at super speed. That night, when Sirius went home, he started thinking about getting a pet.

Sirius loved every part of his job: cleaning, feeding, and playing with the animals, but his favorite part was playing with the dogs. So he decided to get a dog. On his day off, Sirius came into Eeylops Owl Emporium and bought a puppy with white, brown, and grey fur.

Sirius brought his new puppy which he named Cub home. Sirius brought Cub outside and shifted into Padfoot. Cub barked once and Padfoot barked back. The two dogs started play fighting.

Week after week, James and Lily started noticing changes in Sirius because of Cub. Sirius started to smile again, laugh, prank, be himself. All because of Cub.

Sirius had a routine: wake up, take Cub for a walk, go to work, come home from work, play with Cub, eat dinner, clean, go to bed. He stuck to that routine for years, except for one day ten years after he had bought Cub. Sirius woke up and called Cub, like he always did, but he never came, Sirius jumped out of the bed, his mind full of worry. He ran from room to room until he came to the library which was Cub's favorite room. Cub lay on the floor, not breathing.

"Cub!" Sirius yelled, running into the room just as the life bled out of Cub's eyes. Sirius just sat on the floor, not moving. Tears silently falling from his eyes. Sirius wrote a note and owled it to James. It read "Cub has passed." James read the note and broke down. Cub had saved Sirius from his memories, Cub had healed Sirius and now he was gone. James apparated to Sirius's.

Sirius stood at the edge of Cubs favorite pond and threw his ashes into the wind so that he would always be free.


End file.
